White Horse
by Rhie95
Summary: AKu hanya seorang putri dari sebuah kota kecil, dan kau bahkan bukan seorang pangeran berkuda putih untukku... / Teen Top Lee Chunji FanFic


My first published story guys, review please.. ^_^

* * *

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to_

" Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Indah. Itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar dari bibir tipismu. Kau dengan eratnya menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku menuju pintu gerbang hatimu. Kau hebat Lee Chunji, sangat hebat. Apa kau tahu, di saat kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, di saat itu pula pikiran dan hatiku terkunci oleh sosok tampanmu, manisnya rayuanmu, dan indahnya cintamu.

Berbulan-bulan sudah kuhabiskan waktuku terjebak di dalam duniamu. Dan tak ada satu haripun yang terlewatkan tanpa kata-kata manis ataupun sikap romantis yang kau tujukan untukku. Tapi Chunji-ah, apa kau tahu satu hal? Saat-saat aku berada disampingmu adalah sebuah mimpi indah, tapi saat-saat aku tidak berada disampingmu adalah mimpi buruk mencekam. Kau tidak akan bisa disampingku setiap waktukan?

Saat kau hilang dari pandanganku, saat tangan hangatmu tidak mengenggamku, aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Predikatmu sebagai playboy sekolah sudah menjadi sebuah momok menyeramkan yang selalu mengganggu hari-hariku. Gosipmu yang berkencan dengan yeoja lain dibelakangku selalu berhasil membuat kupingku panas dan meledakkan kepalaku. Oh ayolah Lee Chunji, jangan membuatku menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa itu.

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you _

_Holding on _

_The days drag on _

_Stupid girl, _

_I should have known, I should have known_

" Minji, kau hanya dibohongi olehnya." " Sekarang kudengar dia sedang mendekati Kim Hani, salah satu primadona fakultas seni." " Lho, bukannya pacar Lee Chunji itu Lee Yoora dari fakultas sastra ya?"

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah setiap gosip barumu dan gadis lain keluar dan membuat heboh seluruh kampus. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu pula aku menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Di mata mereka aku adalah gadis bodoh yang perlu dikasihani. Tidak ada satu langkahpun terlepas dari pandangan kasihan mereka terhadapku. Membuatku lagi-lagi harus menahan pil pahit yang bernama kecemburuan. Hal yang sekarang sudah menjadi obat sehari-hariku sejak aku menjadi pendamping dirimu.

" Mengapa kau senang sekali membuat gosip murahan seperti itu?" Keluhku padamu saat aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan gosip baru yang kau buat dengan Go Hye Sun, kakak kelasku sekaligus sainganku dalam memenangkan penghargaan lukisan terbaik tahun lalu.

" Kau percaya dengan hal itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah gosip murahan? Aku hanya mencintaimu Lee Minji, kau adalah cinta sejatiku, jika kau tidak percaya aku bisa menanyakan langsung pada Hye Sun sunbae tentang hubungan kami yang memang hanya sebatas teman." Kau mengecup punggung telapak tanganku sekilas. Menatapku dengan kedua iris mata indahmu yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku. Ya Lee Chunji, aku rasa aku memang telah terhipnotis olehmu. Seberapapun kesalnya aku padamu, seberapapun panasnya hatiku karena cemburu. Kau bisa menenangkanku kembali dan membuatku bersikap manis. Bahkan saat itu, tidak ada sedikitpun pikiranku untuk pergi dari sisimu, tempat yang selalu kuanggap sebagai tempat terindah saat aku berada di bumi ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih menganggapnya sebagai tempat terindah yang pernah aku miliki.

_Baby I was naive, _

_Got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chanc__e_

Bersamamu adalah mimpi terindahku, dan juga kenyataan terburukku. Nilaiku yang tadinya bisa dibilang tinggi dan selalu mendapat pujian dari dosen, kini turun drastis dan membuatku menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang paling banyak mendapat teguran dari dosen. Kau tahu kenapa Lee Chunji? Itu semua karena kau. Kau yang selalu menyita semua waktu dan perhatianku, kau yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selalin dirimu. Kau tahu betapa besarnya cintaku padamu? Sangat besar, sampai-sampai bisa menghancurkan hidupku sendiri.

Berkali-kali temanku datang dan menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu dan kembali ke kehidupan normalku yang dulu, kehidupan yang tenang tanpa ada tekanan dan masalah apapun. Terlalu tenang dan bahkan sering membuatku bosan. Tapi, bukankah kehidupanku yang sekarang juga tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan? Tidak ada satu haripun terlewatkan tanpa sebuah kekhawatiran, kecemburuan, dan rasa tidak tenang. Kehidupan yang selalu membawaku pada resiko besar setiap harinya. Kehidupan yang tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bisa menutup mataku dengan tenang. Lalu, mana yang harus aku pilih? Katakan padaku Lee Chunji, kumohon.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa meyakinkan pada diriku bahwa disampingmu adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Tidak, aku telah membuang semua pilihan yang ada dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya pilihan. Seberesiko apapun tempat disampingmu, semua akan menjadi indah jika kau tetap mengalirkan rasa cinta itu ke dalam hatiku. Tidak apa jika aku harus membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Karena aliran cintamu itu sudah menjadi sebuah candu untuku dan menjadi bahan bakar utama dalam kehidupanku. Percayakah kau tentang hal itu Chunji-ah? Tak apa jika kau tidak percaya, aku juga. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku hanya tahu kalau ini adalah hal yang nyata.

_My mistake, I didn't wanna be in love _

_You had to fight to have the upper hand _

_I had so many dreams _

_About you and me _

_Happy endings _

_Now I know_

" Chunji-ah." Tanyaku saat kita sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman dekat kampus.

" Ne," Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arahku, mencoba terfokus dengan hal apa yang akan aku sampaikan padamu.

" Apa kau percaya dengan hidup bahagia selamanya?" Aku bisa melihat kalau kau mengernyitkan dahimu dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja aku tanyakan. Tapi, bukan Lee Chunji namanya jika tidak bisa mengubah sebuah kata menjadi rayuan. Dengan cepat kau menganti raut kebingunganmu dengan ekspresi cool dan tersenyum ke arahku.

" Banyak orang yang mengatakan tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu. mereka bilang itu semua hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Dongeng untuk anak kecil, bukan untuk orang dewasa seperti mereka. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak berpikir aku percaya akan hal itu. Sungguh, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mau dan tidak ingin mempercayai dongeng anak-anak itu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lesu. Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan sebuah mimpi dengan orang yang tidak mempercayai mimpi itu sendiri? Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah mencapai mimpi itu?

" Tapi aku hanya akan mempercainya dalam satu kondisi. Yaitu di saat kita bisa menjadi bagian dari dongeng anak-anak itu, aku akan dengan sepenuh hati mempercayainya. Kau dan aku, hidup bahagia, selamanya." Tanpa kuduga kau melanjukan perkataanmu dan melayangkan sebuah senyuman manis ke arahku.

Aku harus menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan karena mendengar kata-kata manismu itu. Dadaku hampir meledak karena rasa senang. Perlahan-lahan air mata meleleh dari mataku. Haru. Entah kenapa aku sampai terharu hanya karena rayuan gombalmu.

Kau menyeka lembut air mataku dan mengecup keningku singkat. Meninggalkan rasa hangat di sana. "´Uljima, aku berjanji. Suatu saat kau dan aku akan menjadi bagian dari sebuah cerita dongeng yang berjudul Happily Ever After. Aku berjanji." Katamu sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Lagi-lagi rasa hangat tersalurkan dari tangan kokohmu ke tangan rapuh milikku.

" Ne, aku mempercayaimu, Lee Chunji. Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu."

_And there you are on your knees, _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

" Kau pembohong." Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari tenggorokanku saat melihatmu menautkan tangan hangatmu pada tangan seorang gadis yang mirisnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dan lebih baik dariku.

Kau membelalakkan matamu, tak percaya akan keberadaanku di depan sosokmu. Bagiamana ini Chunji-ah? Sepertinya aku baru saja memergokimu saat sedang berselingkuh dibelakangku.

" Minji, Lee Minji, tunggu. Dengar dulu penjelasanku!" Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakanmu dan terus berlari. Memacu kakiku untuk bisa pergi menjauhimu. Membiarkan hatiku hancur untuk tidak mendengar beribu alasanmu.

Bahkan setelah hari terburuk itu, kau masih tetap mengejarku. Berusaha menemuiku dan membuatku menjadi milikmu kembali.

" Kami hanya berteman." Katamu cepat saat kita tanpa sengaja berpapasan di kantin.

" Haruskan teman saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain." Ucapku ketus.

" Dia yang memaksaku." Katamu lagi.

" Lalu kenapa kau mau?" Pertanyaanku sedikit membuatmu terdiam. Game over. Lee Chunji. Kau kalah.

" Kau satu-satunya cintaku, Minji-ah. Ku mohon. Percayalah." Kau masih tetap saja berusaha. Menarik tanganku dan tak membiarkan kakiku melangkah satu langkah pun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menjatuhkan dirimu. Membuat posisimu kini berlutut di hadapanku. Di sebuah kantin yang sedang mencapai waktu-waktu teramainya, kau berlutut di hadapanku dan juga semua orang pengunjung kantin. Apa kau bodoh Lee Chunji? Lepaskan saja aku dan kau tidak perlu mempertaruhkan harga dirimu seperti ini.

" Aku sadar aku adalah seorang pria jahat yang tamak. Jelas-jelas aku sudah memiliki gadis yang selama ini kuimpikan, tapi aku malah terbujuk untuk menaklukan yang lainnya. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Minji. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi, aku berjanji." Aku bisa melihat kalau sekarang ini matamu sudah berkaca-kaca. Apa kau akan menangis sekarang? Ku mohon tahan dirimu. Jangan menjatuhkan harga dirimu lebih dari ini. Aku sangat membenci hal ini Chunji, aku benci melihatmu yang lemah seperti ini.

" Mianhe, Chunji-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now _

_And its too late for you and your white horse _

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

Kini aku sadar. Aku bukanlah seorang putri, dan kau juga bukanlah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang datang untuk menjemputku. Mungkin karena itulah, kita tidak bisa membuat sebuah cerita hidup bahagia selamanya, Karena kita bukanlah sang pemeran utama.

Chunji-ah, ku mohon jangan terlalu baik padaku. Dan jangan rendahkan dirimu di depan orang-orang lagi. Aku membencinya Chunji-ah. Sangat membencinya. Di saat seperti itu kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dulu pernah aku cintai. Ya, dulu. Karena kini aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi.

Cintamu sekarang tidak menjadi candu bagiku, sebaliknya malah terasa seperti racun untukku. Karena itu pergilah dan temukan korban barumu. Berhentilah mencoba menjeratku kembali ke masa-masa terindah sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupku itu Chunji-ah.

Kini aku sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki hati yang dulu pernah kau hancurkan hingga berkeping-keping. Aku yakin, suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan memperlakukanku jauh lebih baik dari dirimu. Seseorang yang tidak akan menerbangkanku terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menjatuhkanku. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum tanpa harus merasa khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Jangan katakan aku tidak akan menemukannya. Kau tahu, tempat hidup kita selama ini hanya sebuah kampus kecil yang berada di sebuah kota kecil pinggiran. Masih banyak tempat yang bisa kukunjungin untuk mencari orang seperti itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukannya, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya satu untukku.

Chunji-ah, berhentilah menatapku dengan rasa bersalah jika suatu saat nanti tanpa sengaja mata kita bertemu. Angkat kepalamu dan jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena telah mempercayaimu. Dan kini aku sudah tidak bermasalah akan hal itu. Bagiku, semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita telah berlalu. Terbakar sebagai sebuah kenangan buruk yang tidak kuharapkan. Sebenarnya aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Jika kau tidak pernah menghancurkan hatiku dengan begitu telak, mungkin kini aku masih terpaku disisimu. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaiki hidupku.

The End

Review ^^


End file.
